


That's Your Boyfriend?

by lavenderlotion



Series: all of you, loves all of me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Relationship Reveal, Trans Allison Argent, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “That's your boyfriend,” her dad stated. His voice was flat and his face unimpressed. His eyes were filled with humour, though, and Allison smiled at him. “Well, he sure can talk.”





	That's Your Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing because the next chapter of sing to me isn't quite ready yet. hope you enjoy<3
> 
> unbeta'd

Allison took a deep breath that filled her lungs and expanded her chest. She stood her ground, doing her best to meet her father's eyes and not look away. She was an Argent, and she was strong, and despite what anyone said she was going to be the next matriarch of their family. Her father's frown wasn't intimidating. The thought of his disapproval wasn't heart-shattering and gut-wrenching. She was going to be fine even if he  _ wasn't _ fine with what she was preparing to tell him.

She told herself that all again and attempted to believe her own thoughts. 

“I'm dating Stiles,” Allison said, letting the words fall from her mouth on her next exhale. They were heavy as they filled the tense silence of the kitchen. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't quite keep the awed tone from her voice, though she figured it was for the best when her dad's face softened.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” he asked, and she knew it was just to annoy her. He knew damn well what and  _ who _ a Stiles was, seeing as Stiles had dropped her off and picked her up a handful of times over the last handful of weeks. That, and the fact that Allison may have mentioned him. Once. Or Twice. Or every night she'd been home for dinner and not on a date or studying with Lydia.

“That's, uh, me. Sir? Me. I am a Stiles. It's a nickname, actually, you see because my real name is  _ super _  Polish and really hard to pronounce. Hah. Even  _ I _ can't pronounce it properly and it's my name, ya know? So yeah. Stiles. I thought it was really cool when I was four and then it just stuck and I've gone by that since then because my name is a  _ mess _ , and even if Stiles is a little, uh, weird, I like to think it's quirky and apt for my personality—” Stiles cut himself off with a large intake of air, and Allison giggled, turning to Stiles with a smile she only wore around him. He was flushed, his cheeks dark with embarrassment and puffed out from where he was holding a mouthful of breath to keep himself from saying anything else. It was adorable, and Allison's heart skipped in her chest.

She reached for his hand and he took it instantly, letting Allison tug him closer to her side. He didn't look away from her, staring down with wide eyes filled with something Allison didn't like. She twined their fingers together and brought their joined hands to her mouth so she could brush a kiss to his knuckles. He blushed darker, but he blew out the breath he was holding so his lips could twist up into a smile. He tugged their hands over to mimic the action, kissing Allison's knuckles in an act they'd done countless times.

“That's your boyfriend,” her dad stated. His voice was flat and his face unimpressed. His eyes were filled with humour, though, and Allison smiled at him. “Well, he sure can talk.”

Allison laughed, and so did Stiles, and she smiled so wide that her cheeks hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say to me on [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
